Neko Pai
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai gets turned into a kitten by Taruto, and Ichigo and Kisshu find him. What will happen now?


**Neko Pai!**

_I'm going to strangle Taruto for this! _Pai thought angrily. _This is absolutely the last straw for that kid. Provided I get back to normal at some point, that is…._

Taruto's latest prank was to turn Pai into a kitten. A _purple_ kitten. And now Pai was in a park on Earth, hoping that Kisshu had noticed or found out what Taruto had done.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice say, "Hi kitty!" Pai looked up to see Mew Ichigo looking down at him, and mentally groaned. He was surprised when she called, "Hey Kish, I found you a kitten!" Then she turned back to Pai and said, "My boyfriend wants a kitten, is it okay if he takes you in? You don't belong to anyone, do you?"

Pai shook his head sadly as Kisshu came up to them. "Koneko-chan, that kitten is purple," Kisshu said.

"I noticed, I wonder why," Ichigo said. "I've never seen that color on a kitten before. It looks almost like Pai's hair, don't you think?"

"Yeah, now that you mention-" Kisshu stopped mid-sentence.

"Kish, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh… is that kitten really a kitten?" Kisshu asked. "Because I haven't seen Pai all day…."

Ichigo looked at Pai, who sighed and said, _"Taruto turned me into a kitten. If I get back to normal, that kid is DOOMED."_

Ichigo looked up at Kisshu and said, "Apparently Taruto turned Pai into a kitten somehow. What now?"

Kisshu got an evil smirk on his face. Then to Pai's worry, he whispered something in Ichigo's ear, and she got the same evil smirk on her face. He backed up, but he was too late. Ichigo picked him up gently, and Kisshu took her shoulder, then teleported to her room.

"Koneko-chan, what color should the ribbon be?" Kisshu asked.

"Teal or black, I'd say," Ichigo said.

"I think teal," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. She closed and locked her window, then put Pai on her bed. "Make sure he doesn't run," she told Kisshu, and left, closing the door behind her.

"_What are you going to do to me?" _Pai asked warily.

"You'll see," Kisshu said nonchalantly.

Ichigo came back, carrying a teal ribbon. "Kisshu, is this good?" she asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said.

"'Kay, make sure he holds still," Ichigo said. She came over as Kisshu picked Pai up, and sat down next to them. "Okay Pai, hold still," she said cheerfully. She put the ribbon around his neck, and started tying a bow while Pai tried to get away. "Honestly, quit squirming," Ichigo said as she finally managed to tie a pretty bow around Pai's neck.

"_Get this thing off of me!" _Pai yowled.

"We'll let your new owner do that," Kisshu said, smirking.

"_You're giving me to someone as a PRESENT!?" _Pai screeched.

"Yeah, it's someone's birthday, so we thought that person would like a kitten," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, do you have a cat carrier, or are you just going to hand him over?"

"I've got a cat carrier," Ichigo said. "I'll go get it." She left, coming back five minutes later with a cat carrier. "I put a little blanket inside, so it should be pretty comfy," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, put him in."

Kisshu put Pai in the cat carrier with difficulty, and quickly closed the door. "Kisshu, you know where we're going, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's free hand, and teleported.

They landed in front of Café Mew Mew, and Ichigo went up to the door and knocked. "Come in!" Ryou's voice called.

Ichigo opened the door, and went in, followed by Kisshu. The other Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro all looked up, and Ryou asked dangerously, "What is HE doing here, Ichigo?"

"I'm here to apologize for Pai," Kisshu said. "He was going to come and give Lettuce a present, but we watched 'The Ring' last night, and then Taruto prank-called him, telling him he had seven days to live, and now he won't come out from under his bed. I don't really know why he thinks it's safe down there, but I decided I'd bring Lettuce the present he was going to give her before Taruto caused his insanity to take a turn for the worse."

"Pai got me a present? That's so sweet!" Lettuce said.

"Mmph," Ryou said. "I suppose you're staying?"

"Yup, if that's okay," Kisshu said. He looked at Lettuce and asked, "Do you want your present now?"

"Is that okay?" Lettuce asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. He took the cat carrier and handed it to Lettuce, who put it down on a table, and opened the door.

"Aww…. He's so KAWAII!" Lettuce said, taking Neko Pai out of the carrier. "But why is he purple?"

"Beats me," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan tied a little ribbon around his neck, isn't it cute?"

"He looks adorable with the ribbon!" Lettuce said, cuddling Neko Pai. "Tell Pai thanks when he comes out, Kisshu!"

"I will- if that ever happens," Kisshu said. "What are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll name him Pai," Lettuce said. "He kind of reminds me of Pai for some reason…."

To Ichigo and Kisshu's surprise, Pai purred. "I think he likes his name," Kisshu commented.

Ryou was starting to look suspicious, and asked, "Is that really a kitten?"

"Honestly, one day without your rotten suspicions would be REALLY nice," Ichigo said. "Don't you ever get tired of being paranoid?"

"I'm NOT paranoid, I just don't like aliens," Ryou said grouchily.

"More like you hate aliens with a burning passion," Lettuce said dryly. "Honestly, what makes you think they're all alike? You've only ever met Kisshu and his brothers, and the main reason you hate Kisshu is because YOU don't have the nerve to kiss Ichigo nearly as much as he does. You're just jealous."

"Ryou wants to KISS me?" Ichigo asked. "Gross!"

"How is that 'gross'?" Ryou asked.

"You've got fish breath," Ichigo said.

Kisshu literally fell over laughing, as Ichigo continued, "Kissing Kisshu is much better than kissing YOU."

"So what does Kisshu taste like?" Mint asked. Ryou was steaming.

"Cinnamon," Ichigo said. "He says I taste like strawberries."

"WHY were you kissing him!?" Ryou yelled.

"We're dating," Ichigo said bluntly.

Ryou's face turned so red it probably wasn't healthy. And it probably didn't help when Lettuce said, "Good for you. I wish Pai and I were dating…."

Neko Pai looked up at her as Ichigo sighed. "I think Pai's in denial," she said. "But maybe we can fix that." She looked at Kisshu, who nodded. Then she said, "Kiss the kitten, Lettuce."

Lettuce hesitantly lifted Neko Pai up, and kissed him on the nose. He began to glow, and Lettuce set him down. The others watched as Pai started to go back to his normal form. Finally he was back to normal, and he stood up. Then he looked at Lettuce and asked, "Do you want me to kiss you before or after Kisshu and Ichigo get doomed?"

"Um…. Is before okay?" Lettuce asked.

In response, Pai bent down and kissed her. She happily kissed back, and when they broke it off, she said, "I love you, Pai."

"I love you too, Lettuce-chan," Pai said.

Lettuce smiled happily. "So how did you turn into a kitten?" she asked.

"Taruto turned me into a kitten, and left me in a park," Pai said. "Then Ichigo and Kisshu found me, and came up with the evil idea of tying a ribbon around my neck, and giving me away as a present."

"Look on the bright side, now you've got a girlfriend," Kisshu said. "And now that you two are a happy couple, Ichigo and I will go find Taruto and lock him up. Ja ne!" He grabbed Ichigo's hand and teleported.

"I guess I'll have to doom them later," Pai sighed.

"Or you could not doom anyone, and we can spend the rest of the day kissing," Lettuce suggested.

"No cake?" Keiichiro asked.

"Oh… forgot about that," Lettuce said. "Pai, do you want to stay for cake?"

"I'd love to," Pai said. Lettuce blushed as Keiichiro smiled and went to get the cake.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had," Lettuce said.

"Good," Pai replied, and kissed her again.

**I thought this was pretty cute and funny, so I hope you like it too!**


End file.
